The present invention relates to single serving containers for tortes or similar pastries.
In recent years the demand for food products in single-serving containers has sky-rocketed. A huge market has opened up catering to the single, working person or two- wage-earner family. Some food products such as frozen TV dinners have been on the market for decades.
Most recently, a large market has developed for single servings of so-called gourmet foods. This market is composed of individuals with more discriminating palates and greater disposable incomes. Some products catering to this market such as croissant or other relatively non-fragile pastries lend themselves easily to being packaged as single servings. Other foods, such as tortes and frosted cakes are more difficult to package as single servings.
Finely decorated tortes or frosted cakes, when individually wrapped, tend to be crushed by their packages, stick to the sides of their packages and otherwise have much less aesthetic appeal than when served in a fine kondeterei or cafe.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an easily-opened container for storing and serving single serving portions of cakes, tortes, or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a container in which finely decorated cakes and tortes may be stored, and from which they may be removed without destroying their decoration or aesthetic appeal.